Cyber Code
by The Rainbow Rocket
Summary: Felix Kjellberg has waited a long time to be a student at The Institution of Cylectrics. It's for those who don't mind risking their lives,going to an alternate world,and become embedded in technology itself. Cry,one of the most experienced students there, gets paired up with the rookie. Will secrets be exposed? Or will an unbreakable bond form? *Virus!Cry and Pewdiepie*
1. The Test

Finally, after years of waiting, ever since I was fourteen, I would finally be allowed to go to Cyber Space. No more real world. All that would exist would be pixels. I don't really care that I will never come back. Cyber Space is worth it. The real world sucked anyways, and who wouldn't want to join an elusive world, a realm that was only dreamed of my some, and experienced by others? It is a scratching feeling that I have, an itch that stayed with me. The fact that others- some even the same age as me -are experiencing it, learning it, living it, gnaws at my mind. It is a new technology, and it opens us up to a world that existed for a long time, but only few select people are sent to guard it. Every century or so few are sent to be the next Protectors, to learn from the Institution of Cylectrics. That way humanity can have this knowledge, and share it. Some even call it another New Age, and many others agree. So here I am, Felix Kjellberg, at the Tech Center.

Despite its simple name, it looks unbelievably cool. Like nothing I've seen before. It's made of some kind of white, smooth material invented by the scientists in it. Seems hard as a rock though. The tile floor has little blue wires running through the cracks, and I think one just sparked. I'm ready. There are a series of tests they do on you. All of them vary, and new ones are made each time. People even make rumours about it. Traveling to the other realm used to be really popular at one point, I'm sure. But there are so many rumors surrounding it though. Like:

_You'll die if you go._

_You get tortured...and eaten._

_They kill you, and tear you apart, limb by limb..._

Okay, the last one sounds less than appetizing. But ever since I heard of Cyber Space, it is almost like my destiny to go. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what I believe. What I think. Then a voice resounded through the speakers. ''All applicants make their way to the Center, please. Do not disturb the scientists at work, for this is a variety lab.''

That's my que. I heard that they hand you these white leather suits. Before I begin thinking about a tuxedo, I know they're not messing around. These suits are supposed to guard you on this other world, and I would imagine that they would look wicked cool. I can't get ahead of myself though. I walked to another room, and there were only six other people here. There's a girl, and she looks nice. Short, but nice. And a guy seems to be a loner in the corner, scowling. Black spikes on his head. Yikes. The other two guys look like brothers. Same sweater, same blue eyes, same hair. Two girls are sitting side by side, one reading a book, and one is looking around. Her eyes meet mine, and I look away. No need to be called a creeper, right? And someone is by themselves, leaning against the white wall. It's impossible to guess who will pass and who will fail at this point. They all look okay, it's just that the test also relies on certain skills and potential, or that's what I heard. Then one of the girls spoke up.

''Jen, how long will it take before I become a Protector?''

''As long as it takes for everyone else to inevitably fail.'' At that comment, everyone else in the room quieted and looked at the girl on the blue chair, the one called 'Jen'. Even I was offended. We all have an equal chance. And-

'Please make your way through the double doors. Commencement with tests shall...Begin.' I walked through the heavy metal doors. All the others followed close behind. It opened up to a large room; Dome-like in its shape, and intimidating. A lone figure stood in the middle. It looks like the room was split up into different sections. In one corner there was a sphere-shaped structure with a chair in the middle. To spin you around, close to the point of spewing your guts out. But I won't do that. That's not me. On the other side, there was a monitor with a computer. And finally, in the center near the figure, there was different computer. A mat and a stand was nearby, with wires. Some were connecting the mat to the computer, and the other wires were just hanging on the stand. Looks like something from a movie set-up. Undeniably cool, but impossible. The thing is, I'm seeing it.

'I vill need some of you to go to different areas. Not all vill make it, you shall know. I vill monitor your progress. All of vese are basic simulators of the kind of technology in Cyber Space. I have all your sheets right here, since you filled zem out yourselves.'

We all then separated. I went to the cool sphere thing. So did the spiky guy. But it was gut-wrenching. They spun you over and over and over- I was in a twist when I had to get off! Nevertheless, when the guy came the section, he didn't say a thing to me. I think I did good...I guess. I tried speeding it up, going through each activity as fast as I could. Just to get it over and done with. On the side with just the one computer, you had to type answers to questions about technology. The questions weren't hard, and the ones at the end asked about personal interests and likes. I typed really fast, so it was a breeze. The last activity, the one in center of the dome-like room, looked a little weird.

I had to see the instructional video on the screen before I got it. Turns out, those wires are plugs that you stick to different parts of your body, and do the moves it tells you. I showed off my kicks and moves, along with some fighting stances. A flash popped in my face, like a camera would do. In no time, I was done. Time ended up ticking really slow- the others finished way after I did. The spiked guy was first to finish. I saw on the computer monitor that his name was Zack. The two girls were next, but I wasn't fond of that Jen girl. She was a...

''Hey, what did you say?'' The guy next to me, Zack, asked. I hurriedly looked away.

''Witch,''I lied. He smirked then continued to look at the ground.

The two brothers came through, apparently finished, and they high-fived and clapped. I wanted to celebrate with them. After all, I was also happy that I finished what was supposed to be the most difficult test in the world. The person who I didn't know turned out to be another guy, with blond hair that showed itself when his hood fell from his head. Good chances for all of us, I guess. I heard the man with a funny accent say clearly: 'You all vill get your vesults in a veek. I vill have hard time choosing.'

And with that, the doors that we all entered through opened, and the scientist-wierd-accent-guy walked through them, his long lab coat swaying like a cape behind him. A week? How will I survive? And this test couldn't be it; Tests that easy couldn't decide whether or not you get to cross to another high-tech world. That's just not how it works...Right? But little did I know that just a week later, I would get a letter saying that I would most likely never see my family again, risk my life many times, and get a new change of clothes. I passed the test with excellence. Me and that other girl...Jen, I think, was also recommended. It told us to head to the Center the next day after saying our farewells. Since I was renting a crappy apartment, I didn't really care about where my stuff went.

Like it demanded, I arrived at the Tech Center, bringing nothing else but the clothes I was wearing, which would be discarded anyways. I saw no trace of Jen; the people told me not to worry. She had refused. It all happened so fast...I was ushered into the dome room again, by a woman with a navy suit. This time in the dome the wires in the tile were glowing a vibrant blue. It all looked so cool. They handed me a suit and told me to change. Using an empty room right outside the dome room, I came back feeling the uncomfortable white leather.

The scientist from a week ago looked at me. His accent rung clear around the space, telling people the 'preparations' for my departure. Like an airplane flight, right? They thrust countless documents at me, all of them detailing how I would never see family again, how I had to leave all earthly belongings, blah blah blah. I just signed. It didn't matter anymore, did it? They strapped me in a coffin-like machine that was slowly wheeled in. It felt as if I was going to die, not travel to a different world. Beeps sounded through, and whispers of 'Good Luck' carried to my ears. It didn't matter when the coffin door closed shut. Or when my eyes closed. Or when-

Or when I lost track of reality. That's how Cyber Space works.

**_A.N: _**_Most likely the longest chapter in the whole story. I felt it was needed to explain the whole idea, you know? This is something I wanted to do with the idea of Virus!Cry. But this is all entirely written in Felix's view. Let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? :)_


	2. Rollercoasters and Seriousness

_My eyes were glued shut._

I literally couldn't open them, my stomach was sick, my head was hurting, and my heart was pumping like 100 miles an hour. This is torture. It's like a feeling of going on a rollercoaster that does countless loops at high-speed. But I think I would prefer that better than this. I felt like vomiting. After all, I'm in practically a coffin, and if I followed correctly, I would 'wake up' in another world, the process would be easy, etcetera...But this was not waking up. That would be too peaceful. Actually, I would believe it if someone told me I was in a blender. That's how nauseated I feel. The experience continued. Of course I remember what happened; White suits, documents, good luck, and then _bam, _off I go. For now, I gotta focus. This will end soon, right? It can't last forever...

The feeling of being tossed and spun ebbed away,leaving me suspicious. Like back at school where the teacher would pass back the results to a test, making me nervous every single time. Too good to be true. Something else needed to happen. I was completely still, motionless. I blinked my eyes open, and regretted it when I was met with the vibrant, bright white color of the so-called 'coffin'. Did I die or something? The leather suit still feels uncomfortable. I'm going to have to get used to it, I guess. It was complete silence, and I was still reeling. Closing my eyes, I tried to catch my breath. Then a robot-like voice filled the space.

_Opening...3...2...1..._

The door was creaking, and suddenly I was weary of what might be on the other side. What if Cyber Space got taken over or something? What if it's not a 'world' anymore? What if- _Too late to worry. I should've thought about all that earlier, huh? _It came slow, but I heard voices escaping through the open door. For some reason, I was apprehensive of opening my eyes. What would I find?

''Toby, don't tell me he's sleeping. _This_ is what the Lab sent us? He looks like a kid!''

''Think about how it feels to be spun in one of those Circuits you're always talking about. Multiply that by ten. That's what he just went through.''

''I've never been in a Circuit before. And anyways- Hey, is this kid going to wake up anytime soon?''

I was nudged out of my little box. My vision was still blurry, but I could faintly make out my surroundings. Two people, a guy and a girl, standing in front of me. One was short, the weird-accent girl probably, and she was wearing a white full-body suit with blue wires running all around it. The man had light brown ruffled hair and had on the same identical suit was Toby, perhaps. The room looked round, the top of the 'thing' I was encased in was touching the ceiling...Not to mention, the tile was white, and the walls were like the outfits...White with blue wires. Was it like a uniform or something?

''Where...Am I?''I asked. My voice was weak. It cracked. But the girl just narrowed her eyes at me and flipped her auburn hair. She spoke again in that accent of hers.

''What is your name, Newcomer?''

''Felix Kjellberg...Is this...Cyber Space?''

'Toby' had a huge grin on his face, while the girl rolled her eyes. ''Duh, where else would you go? They send us someone once in a long time, and they don't even explain to you where you're going? You do realize that-''

''Marzia, calm down. Let's show him around, and get settled in. After that, you can nag him all you like without bothering me. So anyways, Felix, what do you know about this place?''Toby asked. The both looked at me expectantly, and I hesitated before giving my answer.

''I heard of it _all _my life, and ever since I first learned about it, I promised myself that I would get in. The chance comes once in a long time. This world is made of pixels, right?''

Toby nodded.''Yeah, but the whole reason you're here is to guard the universe as a whole, do you understand? It might seem cool and all fun and games, but it's not. It's too late to cry about it, but you're stuck here forever. We, as Protectors, have to watch over Cyber Space, ensuring that it will still be here for more people like you and me to come. This realm has to stay open and functioning, until someone finds a link between the two dimensions. Until then, we have to defend it. This world is extremely vulnerable. We have to defend it of course, using one of the many things you'll learn here, which is called-''

Toby paused. Marzia looked up, and both of them looked me in the eye, finishing the sentence in unison. ''_Cyber Code_.''

It was something in the way they said it, that made it all so serious. A weird kind of serious. And for some reason...It made me extremely uncomfortable. This place sounds like a cliché thing out of a movie..._Movies that I'll never get to see..._

Suddenly, both Toby and Marzia brightened up. ''Come on, we can't stand here forever! I still gotta introduce you to the _Institution of Cylectrics._''Toby said. I looked around one more time, then nodded. So with that, Toby pressed a button on the wall, and went though the metal doors that slid out of the way. I was shocked. Maybe I could get used to this, it wasn't all _that _bad. I'll finally get to be inside the Institution of Cylectrics, a thing I've only wondered about countless times. I get to be a...Protector. In Cyber Space. Something people are only able to dream about. And _I am living in it. _Although I don't feel any different, I think everything is about to change. And change it will. I'll make sure of it.

**_A.N: _**_Hello, whatcha' think? Keep in mind this is totally AU, and Pewds & Cry might be OOC. Just a warning in case y'all get picky :) . If you think about it, this world is like Tron, anyone ever seen it? And don't worry, Cry will make an appearance later. Sorry for any spelling mistakes/errors. Enjoy. Bye~_


End file.
